In the art of dispensing fluidic ink objects as it applies to radial printing, there is a need to place ink objects accurately and precisely onto the spinning circular media to effectively use the mechanisms of radial printing. Radial printing, as taught by Bradshaw et al., generally includes the process of dispensing ink onto a media at a particular radius of the media and a particular angular position while the media is rotating.
Radial printing places ink on a circular media as it is rotating. To properly place the ink, the electronics governing the print process must have as one of it's inputs information relating to the instantaneous position of the disk with respect to the print engine emitting the ink. That information over a period of time translates to instantaneous angular velocity, which affects other aspects of radial printing such as pen firing frequency. Thus, in any radial printing system, a method must be employed to provide the electronics governing the printing process with the position information.
In view of the foregoing, mechanisms for accurately providing angular position while on a spinning CD are needed.